The Beast Within
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: Llyod Irving was never found by Dirk, instead Noishe has been caring for him by himself in the outskirts of the Isialian Forest. One day Llyod strays too far from his home, and meets a silver haired half-elf. rated T for language
1. beginnings

**The beast within**

**By D.A.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Tales of Symphonia….that would be awesome tho.**

**Summery: Llyod Irving was never found by Dirk, instead Noishe has been caring for him by himself in the outskirts of the Isialian Forest. One day Llyod strays too far from his home, and meets a silver haired half-elf.**

**Pairings:** **Lloyd/Genis, Yggdrasill/Kratos** **, others will be shown later once I think of them.**

**DA: I was thinking one day while I was playing ToS for the up-tenth time, "what would've happened if Dirk never found Lloyd? Would he have survived? Would Noishe have stayed with him? Etc etc" and because my favorite attacks are "Hunting Beast, Tempest Beast, sword rain beast, and other Beast combination moves" I figured, maybe he would be more feral. Thus this was created in my mind.**

**"talking"**

**(thinking)**

**_"animal speach"_**

**_#_**

"Damnit!"

Kratos was fighting tooth and nail with 6 desians while trying to lure them away from Anna and Lloyd. He swore to protect them, no matter what. He snarled in anger as he saw Yggdrasill hover above, watching the entire scenario shaking his head and tsk'ing.

"well well, kratos. This could all could have been avoided if you had only listened to orders. Now, if you would lower your weapons and hand over the Angelus Project I will forgive your transgressions and forget this ever occurred."

Kratos spit on the ground before him before beheading a desian.

"YOU SHALL NEVER HAVE THEM!"

Yggdrasill looked puzzled for a moment.

"them? OH! you must be referring to the child you and the Angelsus Project conceived. well, I'm sorry to inform you that the child was tossed over the edge of the cliff on the other side of this mountain. He was of no use to me."

Kratos' eyes widened in shock and he could feel tears welling up.

"LLOYD! you monster! he was just a newborn!"

An Angel flew towards Yggdrasill and whispered in his ear making him frown.

"Now it seems because of your foolishness, I have lost the Angelus Project."

Kratos felt a sense of overwhelming dread and dropped his sword.

"w-what are you saying?" His voice trembled as he spoke.

Yggdrasill smirked.

"You poor simpleton, must i spell it out for you? your beloved Anna, **MY **Angelus Project, dove off the cliff in an attempt to save her child. she was found with her neck snapped. The Angelus Exsphere however is missing, i suspect theft."

Kratos fell to his knees, his tears flowing freely.

**(Llyod...Anna...forgive me...I shall join you soon)**

He picked up his sword and prepared to drive it into his heart, but it was shot away with a beam of light. He looked sharply at the source of the magic.

Yggdrasill frowned and his eyes softened in sadness and he kneeled in front of Kratos and looked him in the eyes.

"why?" Kratos spoke so softly that even Yggdrasill's atune hearing could barley hear it. "what purpose could i possible have left for you?!"

"...You are still a dear friend to me Kratos Aurion. I would be saddened at your death, and I am sure that my sister would scold me later if I were to let you do this."

Yggdrasill stood up, his wings flapping in the breeze, and held out this hand to Kratos.

"Come. I shall help you to forget all this, then we will awaken my sister and create a better world for all."

Kratos looked up at Yggdrasill and took his hand. Yggdrasill pulled him into a hug as he flew up to Derris Kharlan.

"do not worry, I shall help you to forget."

Kratos didn't reply. He felt empty inside, hollow. His eyes seemed dead as he laid limp in Yggdrasill's arms.

**(Anna...Lloyd...I'm sorry.)**

Meanwhile, a little aways from the bottom of the cliff in at the edge of a forest, laid a crying babe bundled in cloth. The babe had brown hair, light chocolate eyes, pale skin and a big armband on his tiny balled up fist with the words **"Llyod".** As the crying continued a green and white creature slowly walked up to the bundle and sniffed.

The babe stopped crying and stared in awe at the creature. The creature licked the babe making him giggle.

_"Well, hello there little one. Now where could your pack be?"_

The creature looked around the forest opening and sniffed the air. He smelled a female human and went over to the source and saw a still figure. He crept over to it and saw that it didnt not breath and was cold with death.

As comprehension dawned on him he walked back to the babe.

_"Oh you poor cub. Don't worry little one. I'll take care of you. I have always wanted cubs so I suppose this is the goddess' way of answering my prayers"_

The Creature then picked up the babe by the scruff of the bundle in his mouth and carried him to a small cave near the end of the forest glen.

_"here we are little one, your new home."_

The creature let down the babe gently on a pile of leaves and looked at the letters on the arm band.

_ "Hm, so your name is Lloyd? Well then, Lloyd, You may call me. Noishe"_

**_#_**

**well? I personally like it so far. and it took forever to write all this cuz i didn't write any notes on this one like i have been with Purpose (I'm still writing that of course) so everything was at the top of my head with this one.**

**so i don't get any questions later, I made it so Noishe can read human language for a later plot point ok?**

**well till next time! DA! OUT!**


	2. selfishness

**The beast within**

**By D.A.**

**DA-...ho hum...god I'm bored...looks at watch where the hell is he?!**

**Lloyd- (burst through the door) I'm sorry I'm sorry! Noishe forgot to wake me!**

**DA-(whaps Lloyd upside) the head a likely story! and here i thought i was going to have to do the disclaimer by myself!**

**Lloyd-...mumbles you_could've_ done it by yourself**

**DA- (takes out a hand held and snaps off the safety) excuse me dear Lloyd? did you say something?**

**Lloyd-O.O i said that Dark Angel of Wind does not own Tales of Symphonia nor does she own any of its characters and wont kill Lloyd because she loves him too much?**

**DA-...that's what i thought you said..anyway! on with the fic!**

**"talking"**

**(thinking)**

**_"animal speach"_**

**_#_**

_"COME ON NOISHE!!"_

The protozoan opened a lazy eye to look at his pup and closed it promptly shut.

_"its not even near sunrise yet Lloyd...go back to sleep"_

It had been 16 years since he had found his young pup. his chestnuthair had grown long, wild, and trailed down his back. his chocolate brown eyes shined with his obvious innocence and naivety. his body was slightly muscular from all his exercisingand playing with those damned twigs. he had a ripped pair of jeans and a bandage around his right palm.

_"but you said we could get some breakfast before sunrise!"_

Noishe groaned and pulled his ears over his eyes.

_"you couldn't remember how to get home yesterday, butyou remember about breakfast before sunrise?"_

Noishe yelped when he felt his ears being pulled by strong teeth.

_"C'MN NISH!"_

_"OUCH! I'M UP, I'M UP!"_

Lloyd unclenched his teeth and let go of Noishes ear and licked it in apology.

_"now can we go can we go can we go?"_

_"fine, fine. I'm wide awake anyways...now Lloyd, what aer the rules for going near the village and the ranch again?"_

Lloyd ploped down cross-legged and scratched his ear with his foot.

_"number one: stay hidden, number two: don't talk to anyone, number three: don't take anything, and number four:...ummmmmm"_

_"don't leave anything.?"_

_"OH! right!"_

Noishe sighed..he could tell this was going to be a long day.

_"alright, i just want to make sure. after last weeks events i don't want you getting into anymore trouble!"_

Lloyd crouched down in sadness.

_"but she was really nice to me and gave me a snack, and she even gave me this cloth thing to wear..."_

_"AND BECAUSE YOU WENT IN CONTACT WITH HER YOU WERE SEEN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IF WE GET FOUND OUT WE MIGHT HAVE TO LEAVE OUR HOME?!" _Noishe growled in anger.

_"b-b-ut M-marble s-said th-that..."_

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT MARBLE TOLD YOU! WE HAVE TO STAY HIDDEN! DO YO UNDERSTAND ME?!"_

Lloyd wimpered and with teary eyes nodded his hair, his hair covering his face.

Noishe sighed and walked up to him and licked his face in affection.

_"i am sorry Lloyd, i just dont want you to get too attacthed to anything and get hurt in the process."_

Lloyd smiled and bounded outside on all fours.

_"its ok now lets go lets go lets GO!"_

Noishe laughed and ran past his pup.

_**BbBBbbBbBbBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbB**_

Kratos lay limp on a metal table, his eyes glazed over and a breathing mask over his face.

**(what is taking him so long? he was supposed to be here by now...i cant take this pain...i need the medicine NOW!)**

Kratos moves his eyes lazily over to the opening sound of a door. Yggdrasill floated through the door, his purple wings shining in the florescent lighting. He looked over at Kratos with a sad look in his eyes and held out a syringe.

"you do realize that if i continue to do this it will alter your memories permanently? soon it will even change your personality and maybe even your entire being"

Kratos just gave him a blank stare as if to say "i don't care, just do it already"

Yggdrasill sighed and dabbed his arm with a cotton ball  
**(DA-i know that welgia is all high-tech and everything but you cant beat the basics ok?!)** and stuck him with the syringe.

Kratos gasped a little, his glazed eyes closed and he gave a small smile.

"...ah my friend...see what dealing with the humans has done to you? but do not worry, as i said, i will help you forget"

With that said he bent down and after taking off the breathing mask kissed him gently on the lips.

Kratos opened his eyes and smirked.

"well, what a way to wake up" Kratos sat up and kissed Yggdrasill deeply before letting him go.

"you wouldn't wake up otherwise love."

**(i will make you forget)**

"im sure you could've found another way" Kratos smirked shining his brown eyes in loving admiration.

"yes...but this way was more fun" Yggdrasill smiled and pulled his lover out of bed and into his arms.

**(no matter how hard)**

"hey...is something wrong? you seem a little distracted"

Yggdrasill shook his head, his blond hair trailing behind his back. "just a lot to do today, that's all. i might need your help, are you feeling up to it?"

**(no matter how painful)**

Kratos pushed him away gently and stood up.

"I'm am perfectly able. I still don't see why you insist i be bedridden after each mission you put me under. i am very cautious and i am a master fighter as well as a brilliant tactician."

Yggdrasill rolled his eyes. "and modest too"

**(if I can alter your life's history)**

"how dare you!" Kratos said in mock anger making Yggdrasill's eyes do another roll back.

"yes yes, well i think we should go to the war room. Magnius and Kvar might start another fight if we are late again"

**(if I can make you forget your family)**

Kratos groaned in annoyance. "if we must, i'd much rather stay here with you." Kratos flashed him a lustful smile and trailed his finger against Yggdrasill's open skin above his collar.

Yggdrasill returned the gaze and held him close before giving him a deep kiss, his tounge playful in his mouth.

Kratos returned the kiss, his hands stroking his blonde hair while also grabbing his ass.

Yggdrasill, despite his body yelling at him to continue, released the blue winged seraphim. "as much as i would love to continue this love...we are officially late now."

**(if i can make you mine)**

Kratos frowned as he walked over to the door.

"i think that you are just officially in denial"

Yggdrasill smiled as he walked out the door next to his love.

**(i will do anything...even it will change you completely)**

**BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbbbBbBbBBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbbBbBbBbBbBbBb****BbBbBbB**

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAWN!!" A silver haired youth jumps out of bed, throws on his backpack and runs for the door.

"GENIS!! where are you going?! this early?!" a Silver haired woman screeches at the boy making him stop and turn in her direction.

"im going to the forest again to study! i'll be back before class starts i promise."

"..well alright but make sure you get there on time, you have a big test today you know. AND STAY AWAY FROM THE HUMAN RANCH!."

The youth shines her a smile, says a quick "i will!" then runs out the door towards the village gates.

**(i cant wait to give Marble the cookies i made yesterday! and maybe I'll explore the forest a lil more today before i get to school.)**

**#**

**DA- welp! another chapter done! I know Kratos is a little OOC but think about what he just went through and getting your memory re-written each day's goota change a person. next chapter Genis meets Lloyd and maybe a lil more about Kratos will be explained! **

**Lloyd-EEEEEEEEEEEEEW!! i totally didnt want to see my dad making out with Yyggy!**

**DA-then dont read...did you just call him Yyggy?..never mind, TILL NEXT TIME! DA! OUT!**


	3. Gluttony

**The beast within**

**By D.A.**

**Lloyd-your just making this up as you go along aren't you?**

**DA-YUP!**

**Lloyd-you have no idea what's gonna happen next?**

**DA-NOPE!**

**Lloyd-so basically what your saying is that you have no story plot?**

**DA-YUP!**

**Lloyd-...THEN HOW THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING THIS?!**

**DA-THAT my friend...**

**Lloyd-yes?**

**DA- is a secret XD**

**Lloyd-(facefaults)**

**Kratos-I wasn't aware you watched slayers**

**DA-slayers? whats that?**

**Lloyd-...forget it, DA does not own Tales Of Symphonia or any of its characters.**

**DA-ON WITH THE FIC!**

**#**

Noishe had completely passed Lloyd and he must've been very far up the path because Lloyd couldn't even smell him anymore.

Lloyd stopped short after smelling a new smell. whatever it was, it smelled delicious and made Lloyd's mouth water. but it was off the path that Noishe had made for them.

Lloyd whined in frustration and tilted his head in thought.

**(welllllllllllll on the one paw, Noishe is already far ahead of me and probably wouldn't notice that i left for a lil bit and find a tasty treat for us both...then on the other paw, it could be a trap by the humans and i could get both of us in real trouble...)**

The growl of Lloyd's stomach made it quite clear which he was going to choose and he dashed into the direction of the awesome smell.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Genis was currently humming a tune whilst on his way to the Human Ranch. he knows he's not supposed to go there, but after he met Marble it was his favorite place to be after class went out. She was the only one besides Raine that understood him. sure he had friends at school, but they only talked to him for homework help. they never wanted to play or hang out after school or anything. All he really wanted was to have someone that didnt care that he was different. someone that understood him and cared about him.

As Genis came to the fork in the road just at the edge of the forest and a cliff he sighed and put down the picnic basket for a moment to rest his arms.

**(i hope marble likes turkey. oh well, i made a lot so im sure i'll find one she likes)**

Genis smiled as he thought of Marbles warm smile and kind eyes thanking him for the meal and he knelt down to pick up the basket.

Suddenly a flash of brown took the basket. Genis took out his kodama and chanted a spell to stop the thief.

"THUNDER BLADE!"

A blast of thunder hit the ground in front of the thief making him stop short and yelp in terror, dropping the basket and cowering in a tight ball.

Genis ran up to the thief and grabbed the picnic basket. After a thorough check of its contents he turned angrily at the thief to notice that he was still in a tight ball and shivering badly.

"im sorry if i scared you, but you should know not to steal other people's things."

The thief acted as if he didn't hear him and continued to shiver. Genis started to get angry at being ignored but as he got closer he got a better look at his thief.

This guy didn't look older then 16. his hair was long and ragged, he was covered in dirt and had makeshift pants on that barely fit him, lastly he had on a armband with the words "Lloyd" on it.

**(uh-oh. maybe he's an escaped worker from the human ranch)**

Genis walked up to him slowly and patted his shoulder making the other jump and yelp in fright.

"calm down, i wont hurt you." he puts down his Kodama and walks away from it. "see? no more magic, i promise."

The long haired thief looked up at Genis with tear filled eyes and Genis gasped.

**(w-wow, he has really pretty eyes)**

"hey...are you ok? do you need help?"

The Theif just tilted his head as if confused and made a growling nose.

"are.you.in.trouble?"

The thief shuffled back a little and growled again.

Genis sighed in annoyance.

"look, I'm trying to HELP you. so quite being so difficult, could you at least tell me your name?"

More growls and a few whines this time. He looked at the picnic basket with hungry eyes. Genis saw this and toying waved the picnic basket around.

"you hungry? then tell me your name and whats going on!"

The thief looked confused and opened his mouth when he stiffened and turned his head to the left sharply.

Genis turns his head and see's a big green and white protozoan.

"a protozoan?! i thought they were extinct?"

The thief shook slightly and shook its head slightly as it was growling and yelping in an excited tone. The protozoan howled in response and bared its teeth to Genis. Genis slowly picked up his basket and backed away as quickly as he could. Suddenly the protozoan bounded towards him and with a Yelp both Genis and the protozoan fell backwards off the edge of the cliff, leaving the thief staring in horror.

**#**

**DA-WOW that took awhile to finish**

**Kratos-I wasn't mentioned at all in this chapter (pout)**

**Yygdrasial- nor I (super pout)**

**DA-...oops sweatdrops**

**Lloyd- waddaya mean "oops"?**

**DA- just what it means, oops**

**Lloyd-she forgot you guys completely**

**DA- sorry!...well this chapter did take me two weeks so there!**

**Kratos & Yygie- whatever**

**DA-YAY! stereo! well till next time. DA! OUT!**


	4. Death

**The Beast Within**

**by Dark Angel of Wind (aka DA)**

**DA-wow...its kinda weird seeing how this fic is with the most hits and most put on story alert of all my stories.**

**Lloyd- they just really like me i guess.**

**DA-...are you sure its not just because your a deranged beast and people really like that idea? that and the second chapter had some hot stuff going on between Yygie and yer daddy?**

**Lloyd-WHAT?! NO! ARGH! I JUST GOT THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!!**

**DA- (evil smile) Yygie and Kratos...**

**Lloyd- SHUT UP! **

**DA- (evil laugh) stripping and kissing...**

**Lloyd- I SAID SHUT IT!!**

**DA- going past bases at super sonic speed**

**Lloyd- DARK ANGEL OF WIND DOES NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!! **

**DA-...dammit**

**Yggdrasill-...could you please stop calling me Yygie?**

**DA- no, i cant spell or say your name properly so Yygie it is.**

**Kratos- just ignore her.**

**"talking"**

**_(thinking)_**

**_"animal speech"_**

**#**

**A FEW MOMENTS AGO**

_Noise ran out of the bushes with a big grin only to have it whiped away at the sight of Lloyd with another human. and from the sight of the path and the smell of scorch marks a dangerous one at that._

_Noise growled and turned to Lloyd in anger._

_The Feral boy whined in fear and attempted to calm down the angered Protozoan._

_"N-noishe! i-its not what it looks like i swear."_

_"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING THE PATH?!"_

_Lloyd cringed and backed away. _

_"b-but he looked like he w-was sorry a-and was going to share his food with me and.."_

_"SO HE DID ATTACK YOU?!"_

_Lloyd looked at him in shock and fear._

_"NO! That's not what i meant! he was defending himself i attacked him and"_

_Before Lloyd could say anymore Noishe leaped with bared teeth at the snow-haired boy making him yelp in fright and fall backwards off of the hill path. With Noishe following him._

**_BACK TO THE PRESENT_**

Lloyd stared in shock at the edge of the cliff-path.

_"N-NOISHE?!"_

_(wh-what have i done? That human...Noishe...because of me their...NO! i wont let this happen!)_

With that thought in mind he slide down the cliff and grabbed onto the hanging branches or twigs when he went to fast.

When he came to the bottom he saw two non-moving bodies.

He first went to Noishe and gasped loudly.

Noishe fell onto a sharp rock formation, he was pierced through out his entire body.

Lloyd gulped and felt the tears welling up inside of him.

_"N...Noishe?"_

He nudged Noishe's paw with his nose and laughed nervoulsy when it simply fell back in place.

_"C-Come on Noishe, w-we have to get back. its almost sunset. you always said to never be out at night, right?"_

teardrops fell onto Noishes matted fur.

_"NOISHE!!"_

Lloyd cried into Noishes fur and curled into a small ball next to his furry still body.

He jumped a little when he heard ragged breathing and looked at Noishe hopefully...but it wasn't from him. He turned his head and saw that the human was still alive.

The human had a few scrapes and cuts and several bruises were forming but the only thing he seemed to have hit hard was his head on a boulder.

Without pausing to think on his actions he took the humans fabric into his teeth and began to drag him into the forest behind them.

**# Derris Karlhan#**

Yggdrasill groaned in displeasure. the meeting was longer then originally intended because of Magnius's arguing with Kvar and in order to please them both he gave them the special jobs that they had wanted earlier. And of course that fool Pronymia had to tell everyone that she felt the presence of the Angelous Project close by the Village called Isalia.

He had been well aware of Lloyd Irving's life and had been watching him grow to make sure that he didnt get in contact with the chosen or do anything that might endanger his plans because of the special Exsphere on his hand.

Krato's reacted quite strangely to the bit of information, which made Yggdrasill concerned. perhaps he should up the dosage of the memory serum.

"...asill?"

Yggdrasill snaps out of his thoughts and stared at a very close, concerned looking Kratos making him blush a little.

"huh?"

Kratos face relaxed and then frowned again.

"what were you thinking about? i was calling your name for a while now"

_(i can never have him remember. i will **NOT** have a insignificant **human **ruin his chances of happiness...ha, he's not even human anymore. just a dirty beast.)_

"nothing"

Kratos looked a little crestfallen at the answer.

"Yggdrassill? may i ask you a...favor?"

Yggdrassill turned to look at him curious at the formality and nervousness.

"of course, you know that you may ask me anything and it shall be done"

"i wish to go down to the world of Sylvarant to investigate the where abouts of the Angelous Project."

Yggdrassill face turned sour and he turned walking away.

"Except that"

Kratos sped his walking to catch up to the blonde angel.

"why not? my mandatory rounds for Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are coming up anyway i might as well.."

Yggdrassill turned on his heels and held Kratos up in the air with circles of light around his stomach, arms, and legs.

"DO YOU FORGET WHO I AM?! how DARE you question me?!"

Kratos looks at him with pain and fear and opens his mouth but the words wouldn't come out.

"when i tell you to do something you do it, and when i tell you NOT to do something YOU DON'T DO IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!""

"Y-ygg..."

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

Kratos nodded and was fell to the floor as the beams of light disappeared.

Yyggdrassill's eyes softened and rushed towards the brown seraph grabbing him in a big hug.

"I'm sorry, My anger took control again..." He let go of a shaken Kratos and began to walk away.

"i think you should stay away from me for a little while, at least until my emotions get under control."

Kratos stood up slowly, and said softly

"as you wish"

"and kratos?"

Kratos looked up hopefully

"dont forget my orders on the Angelous Project"

Kratos looked back down in sadness

"as you wish"

_(forgive me my love, but i must know why those words sparked my heart so. I shall leave for Slyvarant before this day is done)_

**#**

**DA-...wow...i made Yyggie into a meanie**

**Yyggdrassill- i thought i told you to stop calling me that!"**

**Kratos- i wouldn't threaten her**

**Lloyd- yea you don't know what she might planning to do to you next chapter**

**Yyggdrassill- i don't care if she makes me into a fucking rabbit! I EXPECT MY WISHES TO BE MHGP?!**

**DA-...yea...it's hard to shout without a mouth isn't it?**

**Kratos- O.O**

**Lloyd- i warned you**

**DA- maybe I'll give it back next chapter, till next time guys DA! OUT!**


	5. pain

**The Beast Within**

**By Dark Angel of Wind**

**DA- *sigh* actually kinda proud of this fic. I think I'm the first to ever think of this AU.**

**Lloyd- sure you just never found any?**

**DA- um....no?**

**Kratos-well in her defense there are only a few Tales of Symphonia fics compared to Other Tales game fanfics.**

**Lloyd-...why do you always take _her _side?**

**Kratos- beacuse I don't want to end up like Yygie over there**

**Yggdrasill- MPPPPPPHHHH!!!**

**DA- hehehe**

**Genis- please give him his mouth back**

**DA- maybe later**

**Genis- *sigh* Dark Angel of Wind does not own any rights to Tales of Symphonia.**

**"talking"**

**_thinking_**

**_"animal speech"_**

**#**

**!LLOYD POV!**

Lloyd sniffled fighting back the remaining tears.

He had just buried Noishe under their favorite tree in the only meadow of the forest. He needed to forage tonight, those sandwich's were the human's so he should get his own food.

_why?......why did have to die?....it's all my fault._

He gathered berries and nuts and a few dead rabbits and folded them int a large Bondo Leaf and then tied it around his neck so that he could use his teeth freely if he ran into a bugbear.

he was wondering how the human was doing when he stepped inside the mouth of the cave when he saw a flash of light. woried something might have happened to the silver human he dashed inside to only find the human awake with the magic stick and ball in his hands.

**!GENIS POV!**

Genis awoke with a groan, his head was throbbing so much he had tears in his eyes from the pain.

he reached up and gingerly touched the back of his head. he winched as he touched caked dried blood and...something else..it was wet and slimey, Seaweed maybe? whatever it was, it was tied around his head in a crude fashion.

he slowly opened his eyes and for a moment he panicked thinking that his injury had made him blind. but he was simply in a dark cave, once his eyes got used to the lighting he noticed that there was a small pile of burned wood, and he was lying on top of a bedding made up of feathers and leaves and some white fuzzy stuff. it was big enough that it took up most of the sife of the cave.

_how did I get here? And how long was I out? Its pitch black inside here which means that its already night outside._

He shifted a bit to get more comfortable and winced as his head throbbed with the unwanted movement. and felt around for anything to make a light with. he jolted as he touched something straw-like and grasped it pulling it closer to him.

_my picnic basket! I guess that means that the Wild Boy i came across must have done all this, wonder what went on with him and that Protozoan? speaking of which...where is the protozoan?_

He searched around in the basket and found that a few of the sandwiches were gone but that there was quite a few still left and ate a couple to stop the rumbling in his stomach. he also found his kendama and casted fireball on the pile of wood to create a fire.

After he made the fire he heard a loud yelp near the mouth of the cave. He turned to see The chestnut haired wild boy on all fours with a bundle tied around his neck. his eyes wide at the fire.

_Oh shit, i hope he doesn't freak out like he did with the thunder blade spell_

To his surprise the boy walked slowly, cautiously, towards him and sniffed him.

Genis fell backwards in shock.

"what do you think your doing?!"

The boy tilted his head and looked confused and sniffed him again and pawed at his kendama nervously. like he was afraid that it might go off.

"it won't hurt you, so can you please move away now?"

the boy looked at him with those chocolate eyes and Genis felt himself getting lost in them. They looked so innocent, curious, and almost longingly.

genis pushed him off of him gently and made a face as the movement made his head ache.

the boy looked worried at the face and with his teeth untied the Bondo Leaf around his neck revealing berries and nuts and a couple of small rabbits.

He moved some of the berries with his pawed hands and pushed them towards Genis barking something.

Genis picked up one of the berries and looked at it.

"you want me to eat this?"

he got a blank stare.

"me, eat? nummy?" he pointed at the berry and his mouth hoping to get a reaction. he would really have to teach this boy some actual words.

The boy's eyes widened in understanding and nodded his head furiously with a big grin.

Genis laughed a little at his reaction and ate the berry. It was good, and it slightly numbed the pain in his head.

_I guess since he does live out here he would know of food to help with pains._

"my name is Genis, whats yours?"

The boy looked at him in confusion again making him groan in impatience, he _really_needed to teach the wild boy English.

The Wild boy mistook his annoyance for pain and nudged more berries at him.

"no, I'm fine really." He motioned with his hands making the boy understand. which gave him an idea, it was cliched but hopefully it would work.

"me Genis" he pointed to himself, "Ge-nis"

The boy pouted slightly and then slowly his eyes showed understanding.

"G....Ge...GEeeeeeeeeee"

"yes thats right say it! Genis!"

"Gen-nis..Genis"

Genis smiled and nodded, "that's right Genis!"

the boy's face broke out into a big grin and he started to say Geni's name nonestop.

"ok, now whats your name?"

The boy stopped in mid-chant and looked as if he was thinking.

He then pointed to himself and said "L...L..Lloyd"

"Lloyd? well its nice to meet you Lloyd....by the way, wheres that protozoan?"

At the term Protozoan Lloyd stopped bounding everywhere and hide his eyes under his long bangs.

"Lloyd? whats wrong?"

Lloyd then started to shake and as Genis got closer he saw that he was crying.

It didn't take all of Genis' Genuis to figure out what had happened.

"oh Lloyd, I'm sorry. you probably knew him very well didn't you?"

Genis hugged the boy making him stiffen slightly.

"well don't you worry, I won't leave you alone out here. at first daylight I'm taking you home with me"

_I just hope Raine doesn't kill me first or report you_

Lloyd looked up at the silver haired boy with teary eyes and hugged him back, crying his eyes out.

#

Yggdrassil was pacing impatiently in his room.

_where the hell is he? he was supposed to be back here for his daily shot an hour ago......he couldn't still be upset about what I did_

Yggdrassil frowned slightly at that. he didn't mean to, but his anger and sadness tended to have more control over his mind and he sometimes lashed without warning. Especially when he didn't get things his way.

_If he doesn't get here soon, his memory could come back and then he...he would leave me_

His heart clenched at the thought and he touched a purple gem near the door. It glowed for a second before a small hologram of one of his Guards appeared on top of the gem.

"yes My lord?"

"I want you to find where General Kratos is and bring him to me immideatily, he is very late for an important meeting."

"but my lord, did you not authorize his leave for Sylverant this morn?"

Yggdrassil pounded his fist on the gem and his eyes became icy daggers.

"WHAT?!"

"he brought your official seal and left as soon as the sun rose on Sylverant"

"BRING HIM BACK IMMIDIATLY! SEND OUT A SEARCH PARTY, BOUNTY HUNTERS, I DON'T CARE!! JUST GET HIM BACK NOW!!!"

The guard bowed with a yes milord and the gem stopped its glowing.

Yggdrassil shook with fear and anger.

_Oh sister...what have I done? what should I do?_

#

Kratos walked on the path towards a village called Iselia. According to the scanners readings before he left, it was around this area of the continent where the reading was strongest for the angelous project.

_I **will **find out why my heart hurts so when I heard that the angelous project was alive. _

_#_

**DA- ok i know i left it at another craptastic ending, but I ma having serious writers block with fic so please bear with me for now. (passes out the review box) it says feed me**


	6. learning

**The Beast Within**

**By Dark Angel of Wind**

**DA- man I need to freakin finish these, I start so many lately**

**Lloyd- shouldn't you at least update them?**

**DA- well I try, its just I have so many ideas that pop into my head and it takes me so long to write them down properly!**

**Kratos-I am sure that her using a library computer also tampers with her chapter updates**

**Lloyd-...your STILL taking her side!!**

**Kratos- it is not taking sides, it is simply agreeing with her trials and Tribulations**

**Yggdrasill- MPPPPPPHHHH!!! MGGPH! **

**DA- oh thats right I took your mouth. (draws a mouth on Yggie)**

**Genis- thank goodness, that was getting ridiculous**

**DA- anything to make you smile Genis ^-^**

**Lloyd- Dark Angel of Wind does not own any rights to Tales of Symphonia.**

**"talking"**

**_thinking_**

**_"animal speech"_**

**#**

**!LLOYD POV!**

Lloyd sniffed and glanced around as his arm was tugged by his silver angel.

It was still dark out, though the sun was about to wake up any minute by the pink behind the blue.

His Silver Angel, or Genis as he liked to be called, had taken him from his cave and out of the forest into the human village.

at first he protested and tried to tell his silver angel that he wasn't allowed in there. but as he recalled Noishe no longer here to reign in the rule, he became quite and didn't hesitate anymore with the pullings and walked on all fours behind him.

The village was very strange. there were many strange caves that smelled like the trees, winding plants on thin wooden sticks, and tall spires made of the same wood with humans watching below.

there were many strange smells too, but nice smells. smells of people, smells of food, and smells of the fauna all around.

It calmed him some when all of a sudden his angel stopped dead in front of a wooden cave and looked very scared for some reason.

Lloyd looked at his angel and in an attempt to comfort him he licked his hand and pushed his head next to his torso, rubbing his shaggy hair over him.

his angel looked at him startled and laughed quietly.

"L-Lloyd that tickles, thanks. I guess I'm a little nervous of Raine meeting you is all. hopefully she's asleep still so we have to be very quite. understand? quite?"

he didn't really understand all of what his angel said, but he knew by the motions that he made that he had to be quite....and something about the rain.

his angel opened the front of the cave making Lloyd jump a little. he was nervous but followed his angel inside the cave and yelped when the light from the opening was closed again.

"shhhhh! c'mon, I'll take you to my room. we'll figure out what to tell Raine when she-"

"when I what Genis?"

His angel froze in his steps as he turned around to the new voice.

Lloyd followed suite and saw a tall female version of his angel. she had the same ocean eyes, although hers were more like icicle blue where as his angels were more of a sky blue. her skin was the same milky pale, but hers had more of a sheen to it then his angel did. and her silvery hair was a little longer and she wore a orange and red skin. he would need to ask his angel where they got these different colored skins.

"R-Raine..."

Lloyd looked at his angel curiously, why did his voice stammer?

his eyes narrowed in anger as he saw of the fear in his angels eyes and he growled at the taller angel. no not an angel, this was more of a she-devil.

her face was unemotional and her eyes were cold. this was no angel.

"just where were you?! do you have any idea how worried i was?! I was about to go over to the mayors and request a search party when the sun rose! and who is this?!"

when the she-devil acknowledged him, Lloyd snarled at her and barked, "Leave Genis alone!"

**!NORMAL POV!**

Raine stepped back a little when the Wild looking boy stepped forward in the midst of her scolding Genis.

He made a few growling noises and said his name in what looked like defense as he bared his teeth at her, whilst on all fours no less.

She took a closer, more analyzing look at her brothers new friend.

he had long and shaggy wild hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, tanned rough skin that had a few scars on it in different areas His brown pants that looked like they were stitched from random peices of cloth that was worn tightly on him, perhaps he was outgrowing them? he was slightly built, very healthy looking, and with a chiseled chest and muscled legs and arms. the last thing that caught her eye and made her gasp was the name band around his wrist.

"oh Genis....you _didn't_"

Genis looked where her gaze met and stepped in front of Lloyd with his arms outstretched.

"its not what you think! Lloyd was living in the forest! he saved my life after I fell of a cliff too!"

Raine looked at Lloyd and at Genis and shook her head as she placed a hand to her head.

"oh Genis, even if that's the truth. What exactly were you going to **do **with him? for Martels sake, the boy looks like an animal! he could harm you and anyone else he comes in contact with. not to mention any diseases he might spread with contact from monsters or poisonous plants!"

Genis frowned, he hadn't thought of that.

"I'll train him. I'll help him learn how to be a human being! I'll clean him up and teach him proper speech and how to act and everything!"

"genis this is not a pet! this is a dangerous human being who was raised in the wild there will be harsher consequences if he does something wrong then a puppy peeing on the carpet!"

"I DON'T CARE! HE SAVED MY LIFE AND I AM GOING TO REPAY HIM!"

"THEN TAKE HIM BACK TO WHEREVER HIS HOME IS! HE CANNOT SURVIVE IN THIS WORLD IF HE HAS LIVED THAT LIFE FOR TOO LONG! LET HIS MONSTER PARENTS CARE FO--"

**"HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY!!!"**

Genis felt tears begin falling down his face as he sniffled.

"B-because o-of me, hi-his only family is dead."

Raine's face softened at that and looked at 'Lloyd'. He was watching all that was going on and hadn't said of done a thing, but now he was walking from around Genis and looked at him with what looked like worry in his eyes.

Lloyd didn't understand most of what was said, he was still learning his silver angels language. but he did know what the water leaving his eyes ment. he found out that most monsters didn't cry, but Noishe told him that when a human is in pain or very very sad the ..tears flow from the eyes.

Lloyd pressed his hand against Genis' face and whiped away the tears with his knuckles and then licked his hand to make him giggle.

".....he can sleep on the floor for tonight. As soon as class ends for the day, I expect you to teach him, bathe him, and for Martel's sake make him walk upright."

Genis looked up at his sister and his face broke out in a big smile as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou! C'mon Lloyd!"

he leg go of a flustered Raine and grabbed a confused Lloyd into his room.

_#_

"..and here's my bed, and that's my bookshelf and...you have no idea what I'm saying do you?"

Genis blushed as he realized that Lloyd was staring at him in his little room rant.

"w-well anyway, you'll live here from now on ok? and don't worry! I'll teach you all you need to know and....." Genis sighed and fell back on his bed, "who am I kidding? I've tutored on test subjects...but I've never taught somebody how to be human"

"b-bed"

Genis jolted up and stared at Lloyd.

"what did you say?"

Lloyd looked at Genis with a smile and patted the bed with his hand.

"bed"

Genis' eyes shone with happiness.

"that's right! bed!"

Lloyd walked around the room pointing at things.

"b-bookshelf, desk, window, door..."

"yes yes! you're doing great Lloyd!"

Lloyd smiled when he saw how happy Genis was.

"Lloyd do-in great!"

#

"we are so happy that you've come. we sent out a message ages ago before the World Regeneration was supposed to happen. but nobody would reply for fear of ending up dead like the last chosen ones"

Phidara smiled and sat down at the living room table next to Frank.

"yes, I was afraid that my daughter would have trouble traveling by herself. you see she is very clumsy and danger prone, so it wouldn't surprise me if something happened before her journey even started...."

"have no fear, I shall watch over your daughter when the time comes for a price of course. In the meantime I shall live in the village if that is alright with the mayor."

"well thank you Kratos I am sure that because of what you are doing for us he will agree with no hesitation."

"I hope so"

_I will find you, where ever you are....whatever you are_

#

**"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?"**

"forgive us Lord Yggdrassil, we have sent out search parties and have contacted his Jewel, but we still cannot find anything as of his wherabouts."

**"FOOLS!"**

Yggdrassil snapped his fingers and the messenger was struck by rainbow light that made him crumble to dust.

"I am surrounded by incompentece.....what am I to do?"

he massaged his forehead with his forefingers as he thought of a plan.

"fine, I guess the old saying still holds truth. if you want something done right..."

his wings disappeared as did his white robes and his entire being changed into a child with green and beige white clothing.

"you must do it yourself"

#

**DA-.......this did not turn out as planned, but hopefully you all will like it. sorry I'm still getting a tad writers block with this story you see. so any ideas would not be thrown away. hint hint.**


	7. ADOPTION ANNOUNCEMENT!

**!!UP FOR ADOPTION!!**

**OK guys after years of trying I have finally come to the sad conclusion**

that no matter how hard I try I'm never going to be able to continue writing this.

**Which saddens me greatly as this is still one of my favorite stories that I have written**

**but I really don't know how I am to continue**

**let alone finish**

**so I am offering up my fic-baby to anybody who asks**

**again**

**sorry you guys**

**contact me here on **

**or at my Gaiaonline username: Hikaru_san3**

**thank you for reading and I hope whomever takes this fic will write it with gusto!**


End file.
